The Diary of Piper
by footiefan
Summary: Just a new idea I'm trying out.Basically, it's just what the tile says,the life of Piper in the form of a diary.Plz read an review!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is just a new idea I'm trying out. If someone likes it, I'll carry on with it. If not, I'll delete it. What do you think? I'm very sorry if this is similar to any other Charmed fan fic (I haven't copied anything)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters (though I wish I did)_

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm writing this as I've been really stressed out these past few days, so Leo suggested I write my feelings in a diary. I'd much rather take my feelings out on demons and warlocks, but what the hell, this might work.**

**First of all-Phoebe. She is really depressed as she's been single for months now. So much for girl power! We keep on saying that she'll find the perfect man sooner or later, and that any man who isn't clever enough to realise that she's great doesn't deserve her, but it's not doing any good.**

**And Paige. She's doing quite the opposite. She's going out every night and doesn't come home until at least two in the morning. I keep on reminding her that as a Charmed One, her responsibilities are to be fully awake and alert for demons and warlocks during the day, but she just tells me to stop being a 'moaning minny'.**

**And there's Leo. Nowadays, he's always rushing off to perform his Whitelighter duties. He apologises to me, but that doesn't make up for the fact that I have to go to bed alone every night. I know that this has happened before, and that it's not his fault and it will clear up itself, but that doesn't stop me feeling lonely when he's not here.**

**I have also got problems about p3. 'Blacknight', who were meant to be performing on Saturday, have just cancelled, and I haven't found another band yet, and I'm worried I won't in time for the deadline. I don't know what I'll do if I can't find a band soon.**

**Also, I've got loads of housework to do. I need to clean the house from top to bottom, wash the pots, dry the pots, do the grocery shopping, make tea for tonight and restock our potions cupboard. The others aren't helping me at all. Help!**

**You know, this diary thing isn't such a bad idea after all.**

**Piper**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing Barbas. I'm sorry that the chapters are short, but they fill up and A4 piece of paper.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters (though I wish I did)

Dear Diary,

Phew! Last night I was able to make tea, and wash and dry the pots, but today I've got twice as many pots to do! It's times like this that I wish I had a dish-washer, but that stupid 'no personal gain' rule means that I can't use magic to get one, and we can't afford one, what with the running of the house and p3 and everything.

Phoebe has locked herself in her room. She says that she's going to write a poem, to 'express herself', or something like that. She didn't even come down for breakfast!

And surprise, surprise! Paige is still in bed, snoring sway. Apparently, she went to a nightclub called 'Flame', and had one drink too many, according to Leo. He had to orb her out of there (once they were out of sight of course), after a struggle.

Speaking of Leo, I haven't seen him since he dropped Paige off at early hours this morning. He just orbed out, without even a kiss goodbye from me! I guess I'll have to confront him about my feelings sooner or later.

A band named 'Sugar and Spice' called today. They sound quite promising, but I still need to hear them play. Apparently, they're quite popular. I'm going to meet them in two days time. I really hope they're right for the club as I still need to complete all the chores and housework.

I quite like this diary thing. It's like a way to get all your bottle up opinions out in the open, without getting stress from others who disagree with you. Anyway, I'm going to make a start at doing the chores.

**Piper**

X


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy with school-related work. I'm not sure whether or not to continue with this. Thanks for the reviews Barbas.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters (though I wish I did)

Dear Diary,

I don't know why, but I'm not feeling too good. My head is throbbing and my eye bags are so big they could fit our grocery shopping in, which by the way, I still have to do. Oh help! My life is going so wrong at the moment-my sisters aren't speaking to me, my husband never even sees me anymore, p3 (my club) isn't getting much business, loads of uncompleted housework needs to be done, and to top it all off, I'm not feeling very well.

Number One-Phoebe and Paige. I've upset them both, but I didn't mean to, I just opened my mouth and put my foot in it. For Phoebe, it all started at breakfast-time. She was mooching around, not eating any breakfast and reading her poem to herself. Whenever I tried to persuade her to eat some breakfast, she just looked at me reproachfully and shook her head. I grabbed the piece of paper out of her clutches and read:-

' **_When I look upon the stars at night,_**

_**I wonder, I wish with all my might,**_

_**That I will find someone that's true to me,**_

_**So I can be happy and as free as can be...' **_

I thrust it back at her-I'd read enough. "What's all this rubbish?" I screamed at her, totally esperated. I mean, I like guys and all that, and the poem's beautiful, but it just seems so... desperate. She looked at me, half hurt and half angry, and silently walked off. I watched her guiltily and started to say "Phoebe-I", but I got cut off by the sound of a door slam. My eyes filled up with tears-usually at that point Leo comforts me, but he wasn't there.

I rubbed my eyes and wondered where Paige was. Last night she went out to 'Flame' again, despite my pleads not to. Finally she came back, looking ruffled, and when she was taking her bright pink jacket off, I decided to confront her. "Where've you been?" I inquired. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair and replied:

"I stayed over at this guy I met's house, not that it's any business of yours" she added.

I may have overreacted a little, but I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. I was struggling to cope with all my stress, and Paige was still going out every night, acting totally irresponsible.

"What? You stayed out at a stranger's house! He could be a maniac, or a demon or something!"

Paige went as pink as her jacket and retorted "You've had no problem with me doing it before, or Phoebe, or yourself as a matter of fact. What's up with you-you're no fun anymore. At least my guy didn't die years ago. I've had enough, I'm going back out" and with that she went back out of the house, slamming the door behind her. I gritted my teeth-that was a low blow (Leo's an angel, he's at least a hundred years old).

I'm beginning to feel a little better, but my social life is going soaring down. I'm going to have a lie down and see if I feel any better.

**Piper**

X


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Just found the next 3 chapters to this story so I thought I might as well put it on. Thanks for all the reviews everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Charmed, but the bands in my story are all mine!

Dear Diary,

Today has been one of my worst days ever, and without even the help of demons or warlocks! I'm not supposed to be writing this really…but…I'll start from the beginning.

This morning, as arranged, I met Sugar and Spice. Turns out they're very popular-but they weren't what I was expecting. 4 men. They were very good musicians, but they played classical and country music. Not that they were rubbish, because they were brilliant, but they just didn't fit the club image. I told them that I'd ring them. So now I still don't have a band for P3 and my time's running out, and it doesn't help stuck here in bed.

Paige and Phoebe were ignoring me and kept on giving me dirty looks-well, until now because they're all 'concerned' about me.

You see, after I met Sugar and Spice, I went to the local newsagent's and did the grocery shopping and came home-to find it in an absolute mess. My head was throbbing and I hadn't had much sleep last night. The sink was filled with piles of dirty dishes, so I set to work. I picked up a dish and began to scrub, but I could feel my body burning up. The dish escaped my clutches and fell and I could hear it smash as it landed, and my head gave an unsatisfactory sickening thud when it smashes against the ground. Then everything went black.

I woke up to find myself lying in my bed, with Leo, Phoebe, Paige and our doctor standing beside me looking worried. I sat up and felt my head-there was a big lump.

"Ow" I moaned and then gave a little smile as my family gave me a huge hug. I winced a little as they lifted their bodies off me. The doctor (Leo got one because it wasn't anything to do with magic) advised me to stay in bed for a few days, then see how I feel. Also, I have to do nothing-according to him I need complete silence with lots of rest and no added stress. I was told that the stress was what made me ill. That's why I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm writing this when I'm not supposed to be. I-oh no, Leo's just come into the room and seen me! I'd better go.

**Piper**

X


End file.
